Finishing Off The Croc
by GrimmChild
Summary: Killian Jones comes to Storybrooke to seek his revenge and finish off Rumpelstiltskin. But, with all the time he's had the crocodile on his mind, he may just end up finishing him off in a completely different way. GoldenHook with some CougarHook. Rated M for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own OUAT or any of the characters)

* * *

Killian Jones would do anything to get his….hook on the crocodile. Anything. He spent hundreds of years in Neverland, murdered palace guards, tried to steal from the Queen, almost murdered a woman….lied to the Queen and assisted Cora…in more ways than one. _God that woman had an appetite. She could go longer and harder than a sailor on leave. _But, it was all worth it. He was worth it. Once he had the crocodile, his love would be avenged. _I'll find him, Milah. Find him and make him pay. He'll beg me to finish him off. _He tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Hook!" Cora groaned, "It's too early for this. Stop fidgeting or I'll tie you to the mast again" Hook smiled sleepily. "….and leave you there."

He sighed and decided to get up and go for a walk. He pulled on his trousers and stepped out onto the deck. They would arrive in Storybrooke soon. They hadn't bested the Swan girl and her groupies, but they found their way there. So they celebrated. _I wonder if that sort of thing is genetic. Damn. I wish Regina hadn't sent me on my way to Wonderland so soon. I would've loved to find out. She definitely has her mother's looks. _He hoped he would find out. He watched the water for a few hours and then Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts decided to get up and join him.

"We should be there soon. Within a few hours."

"Good. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"I know, Cora. I've been hearing this for the past twenty eight years."

"It wasn't so bad, was it, Captain?"

"No."

"We still have a bit of time."

"Aye, that we do."

She walked up behind him and purred, "One last bit of fun before we arrive?"

"Fun? Why, Cora, however do you mean?"

He loved teasing everyone and Cora was no exception. However, after years of this, Cora knew how to respond.

"You know perfectly well what I mean and I will go enjoy myself in your cabin with or without you, though I'd prefer if you joined me."

She turned around and stalked back to his cabin, closing the door behind her. He quickly followed her and proceeded to give up his body to the insatiable Queen. However, his mind was only on the crocodile and how he would find a way to catch him. Cora was rough. Not gentle at all. But, she always maintained a regal appearance. This was especially true when she rode him. It drove him mad. But he enjoyed it. He was no gentle lover himself. _I'll need to lure the crocodile to me somehow… What did the Swan girl say his name was here? Gold._

"What was that, pirate?" she panted.

_Damn. I said that out loud. _"God!"

Satisfied with his answer, she bit his lip and tangled her fingers into his hair. His heart beat loudly in his chest, fighting against the silence from Cora's heartless bosom. That was another thing that made them different. Where she was cold and calculating, he put his heart into everything he did. He needed his heart. _When I skin him, I'm going to feel it with every fiber of my being. From head to toe…. ARH._

"Oh, Captain!"

They fell back on the bed completely intertwined and slept the rest of the time away. They awoke just in time to watch the small town come into view. _Ready or not, crocodile, here I come. _


	2. Chapter 2

Storybrooke. It was….so different than any other world he'd seen. And he had seen many. He and Cora had their own separate agendas, but the town had magic. _Bad form, that. _She demonstrated more kindness than he thought when she cloaked his ship and brought him the cricket doctor.

He was able to go off alone for while Cora made her plans. After gaining information from the cricket, he wanted to do a little recon of his own. He raised his spyglass to his eye and looked upon the salmon colored house. _Not a bad place really. Thought I thought he'd have a castle._ Mr. Gold walked past the bedroom window and Killian froze a moment to see what his crocodile was up to. He craned his neck to get a better view. _What on earth is he….? Oh, lord. He's touching himself. How disgusting. The vile beast. I should barge in and end him now. _

No matter how much he wanted to, Killian couldn't look away. He had to watch. _I'm getting to know my enemy. Nothing more._ Killian absent mindedly grinded against the tree that concealed him. _He looks so…weak. Completely undone. When I catch him I should very much like to make him that way._ It looked like Gold kept saying the same word over and over. _What is the mantra that drives him so? _Thankfully, he could read lips a little.

"….Belle."

Killian stopped. _BELLE? His housekeeper?_ He was utterly furious, though he wasn't sure why. It took everyounce of strength not to go in and slit his throat then and there. _I have to wait. Not "go off half-cocked," as Cora would say. The girl is his weakness and seeing as she's not there pleasing him, she must be busy elsewhere. I think the cricket said she worked at the library. I'll need to stop there at some point…. _The crocodile had finished. Killian was still all worked up so he quickly returned to the ship in the hopes that Cora would help him relive his tension.

"Where did you slip off to, Captain?"

"I was crocodile watching."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she said, raising an eyebrow and glancing down at the noticeable bulge in his trousers.

Killian scowled. "I was only eager to…return. To you."

"I'm not an idiot. I admit, sharing a bed with you is satisfactory for both of us. But, all those years you've spent on your _revenge_? Has your mind ever not been on him?"

"Well…no."

"And there is quite a bit of tension between the two of you. Yes?"

"The kind that makes me want to do all sorts of unspeakable acts."

She looked at him pointedly.

"Not. Like. That. Will you ever drop this?"

"Not until it becomes less amusing."

"Cora…" he said warningly.

"I don't blame you. He is an excellent lover."

"Stop." he unsuccessfully tried covering his ears.

"And magic has its advantages."

"Will you please just help me get some relief?"

"Hmm… No. I have my own matters to attend to. I am _not _here for your personal entertainment."

And just like that she left. _Damn. Why did she have to be so bloody stubborn? _He tended to his own needs for the night and then fell into a troubled sleep.


End file.
